


Doesn't Matter

by Misstrickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Stripper! Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thinks that Dean loves him no matter what. Ruby tries to prove him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doesn't Matter

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be a series but I can't remember where I was going with it.

Dean shifted drawing Sam closer to his side. The younger man smiled snuggling into Dean’s neck. “You are awfully cuddly, Winchester.” Dean smiled, “I have something nice to cuddle.” Sam shook his head and turned to face the door, Dean snuggled into his back. Sam’s eyes grew heavy as they fell on the clock. His breath caught in his throat. “Damn, I have to go to work!” Sam bolted out of the bed. “Can't you miss it?” Sam smiled, “I have to pay rent.” He gathered his clothes and dressed quickly. “Thanks, it’s been fun.” Sam lent down and kissed Dean’s lips softly. Sam was gone before Dean could push the kiss further. Dean sighed happily. “See ya later, Wesson.” 

Sam raced to the brothel, Ruby is going to kill him for being so late but he couldn't bring himself to care. He reached the building and ran inside, stripping off his clothes as he went. He reached the dressing room and was met with the taping foot and annoyed of Ruby. “You are late.” Sam raced around the room. “I know I will go one right away.” He reached his vanity. “I just need to find my costume.” Sam’s eyes lit up as he spotted his revealing costume. “I can be the closing act.” Ruby frowned, “Sam stop for a second.” Sam paused; Ruby walked up and set her hands on his shoulder. “I am worry about you, you have been late for work a lot and you seem distracted.” 

Sam pushed her hands away and turned to the vanity. “Everything is fine, Ruby.” Ruby sighed, “He is never going to accept you fully when he knows what you do.” Sam froze. “I don't know what you mean.” Ruby scoffed. “Oh please Sam, I know what you have been up too.” Sam turned, “He cares about me for me, and my job isn't going to matter.” Ruby laughed, “You are a whore Sam, and you think it won't matter?” Sam frowned. “I won't.” Ruby glared. “You are delusional.” Ruby walked to the door opening it. “Be on stage in five minutes or you are fired.” She turned on her heels and left. Sam slammed his hands down on the table and sank into his chair, his head fell into hands as Ruby’s words sunk in. She was right, he was a whore and Dean would never accept that.


End file.
